orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Lesbian Request Denied
"Lesbian Request Denied" is the third episode of the first season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the third episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 11, 2013. It was written by Sian Heder and directed by Jodie Foster. Synopsis Targeted for romance by a fellow prisoner, Piper finds that subtlety is an ineffective approach to letting her suitor down. Plot Present The prison switches Sophia into generic drugs and halves her dosages of estrogen because of the budget cuts. After attempting to negotiate with Healy, She swallows the head of a bobblehead dog in order to see a doctor about her hormone therapy. The doctor decides to take Sophia off of her hormones completely, fearing that they're giving her a negative impact. After fending off the proposition of CO Mendez of hormones in exchange for oral sex, Sophia asks Crystal to smuggle in hormones for her. Crystal is disgusted with Sophia and tells her to 'man up'. Crazy Eyes begins to stalk Piper, but Piper is perturbed by the attention. But she uses Suzanne to ward off her ex Alex. Piper informs Suzanne about her fiancé to let Suzanne down easily. After Piper confronts Alex for "stealing her good life" by naming Piper in trial, Alex insists she had no part in her being in prison. Piper decides to ensure this by calling her fiancé Larry. Miss Claudette receives a new bunkmate, Watson, who disrespects her expectations for cleanliness and privacy. Miss Claudette uses her power to remove Watson from her bunk, resulting in Piper moving into her bunk. Piper wakes in the night to see Suzanne standing close by. Suzanne proceeds to urinate on the floor. Flashbacks Note: Flashbacks are arranged in chronological order, not the order in which they occur on the show. Sophia Burset When Sophia (known as Marcus at the time) is seen going through fire damaged-houses stealing credit card information for her sexual reassignment surgery. Her wife, Crystal, wants her to keep her penis so they both can continue to have sex. Sophia's son, Michael, is upset by her transition, and reports Sophia to the police after discovering her credit card fraud. Memorable Quotes Galleries Present S1E3-2.jpg 01x03, Taystee, Piper, Janae.jpg 01x03, Healy.jpg 01x03, Miss Claudette.png 01x03, Sophia.png 01x03, Taystee, Piper, Janae.jpg Flashbacks S1E3-1.jpg 01x03, Sophia Flashback.jpg Trivia * This is the first episode Jodie Foster directs. Foster also directs "Looks Blue, Tastes Red". * Laverne Cox has a twin brother, musician M. Lamar, who appears in a flashback as the pre-gender-transition version of her character, Sophia. * First appearance of Crystal Burset. * First appearance of Michael Burset. Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Laura Prepon as Alex Vause *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Michelle Hurst as "Miss" Claudette Pelage *Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov *Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom Guest Stars *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren *Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Maria Dizzia as Polly Harper *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols *Arden Myrin as Dr. Brooks *Michael Rainey Jr. as Michael Burset *Deborah Rush as Carol Chapman *Morgan Spector as Patrick *Tanya Wright as Crystal Burset Special Guest Stars *Pablo Schreiber as George Mendez Co-Stars *Robbie Carmichael as Sales Clerk *James B. Carrington as CO *Michael Chernus as Cal Chapman *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black *Cassidy Durrell as Bartender *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Christian Keiber as NYPD *M. Lamar as Sophia pre-transition *Matt McGorry as John Bennett *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Alysia Reiner as Natalie "Fig" Figueroa *Barbara Rosenblat as "Miss" Rosa Cisneros *Kaipo Schwab as Igme Dimaguiba *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Harold Surratt as J. Thompson *Tamara Torres as Weeping Woman *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington Crew *Vincent Accardi - Construction Coordinator *Michal Bigger - Department Head Make-up *Tim Boettcher - Editor *Mark A. Burley - Consulting Producer *Will Camacho - On Set Dresser *Oliver Cary - A Camera Operator *John Chamberlin - Re-Recording Mixer *Doug Coleman - Special Effects Coordinator *Seth Copans - Script Supervisor *Jen Cox - Production Accountant *Vanja Černjul - Director of Photography *Angel De Angelis - Department Head Hairstylist *Mandy Demeskey - On Set Dresser *Scott Doherty - Music *Adam Donnelly - Production Coordinator *Jennifer Euston - Casting Director *Ray Fisher - Leadman *Jodie Foster - Director *Bruce Gilbert - Music Supervisor *Jason Graham - Second Assistant Director *Arturo Guzman - Post Production Supervisor *Barbara Hause - Wardrobe Supervisor *Sian Heder - Writer, Staff Writer *Tara Herrmann - Co-Producer *Sara Hess - Co-Executive Producer *Chryss Hionis - Set Decorator *Petr Hlinomaz - B Camera Operator *Maarten Hofmeijer - Music Editor *Jordan Jacobs - Art Director *Brandon Jay - Music *Nick Jones - Staff Writer *Karen M. Kane - First Assistant Director *Piper Kerman - Executive Consultant *John Kincade - Sound Supervisor *Jenji Kohan - Executive Producer *Victoria Lang - Assistant Editor *Penny Laughman - Set Costumer *Gary Lennon - Supervising Producer *Matt Lilley - Music Clearance *Bryan Mathison - Set Costumer *Lauren Morelli - Staff Writer *Emer O'Callaghan - Casting Assistant *John Oates - Gaffer *Chris Philp - Re-Recording Mixer *Lauri Pitkus - Location Manager *David Price - Unit Production Manager *Marco Ramirez - Executive Story Editor *Jennifer Rogien - Costume Designer *Dennis Salomone, Sr. - Transportation Captain *Gwendolyn Sanford - Music *Matthew Selkirk - Digital Imaging Technician *Michael Shaw - Production Designer *Chris Skutch - Key Grip *Jonathan Talbert - Co-Producer *Neri Kyle Tannenbaum - Producer *Michael Trim - Co-Executive Producer *Lisa I. Vinnecour - Co-Executive Producer *Hartley Voss - Script Coordinator *Rachael Weinzimer - Property Master *Joseph White - Sound Mixer *Michael Wise - Post Production Coordinator *Sarah Zeitlin - Assistant Editor }} Music *Sanford/Jay/Doherty - Bra and Panties (OST) (Sophia putting on makeup) *Sanford/Jay/Doherty - Don’t Make Me Cut You (OST) (Crazy Eyes throws pie) *Freestyle Fellowship - Ambassadors (Flashback - Sophia buying Michael shoes) *The Stereotypes - Women in Magazines (Flashback when Piper meets Alex) *tUnE-yArDs - Gangsta/My Hood (When Piper gets transferred) *Boss - I Don’t Give a Fuck (Credits) Navigation Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Piper's Flashback Category:Alex's Flashback Category:Sophia's Flashback Category:Articles needing plots